Vashyron's Fantasy
by ScreamYourLine
Summary: while there's nothing to do, and Leanne and Zephyr are out shopping, Vashyron gets some erotic thoughts about a certain team member. A certain...male..member.


Vashyron groaned out of boredom, having had no calls that day meant nothing to do. Leanne had even dragged Zephyr away to go shopping, something about him needed new pants after having gremlin blood splattered all over them.

Chuckling to himself, he could only imagine the things poor Zephyr would be trying on all day. And he'd probably end up buying over 20 pairs, Leanne not being able to decide what looks best on him. Vashyron chuckled to himself, imagining the look on Zephyr's face right now.

Out of nowhere, he pictured Zephyr changing into those new pants, a few sizes too small and clinging sexily to the underage boy's small body. He pictured him pressed against that small changing room's wall, breathing hard and moaning wantonly.

Shuddering a little, Vashyron looked down at the tent forming in his jeans, a little confused at how he was getting it up for a kid. Sure, he had male lovers before, but none of them had been underage..

Reaching down and unbuckling his belt, Vashyron continued to picture Zephyr Pressed against that changing room wall, his pants around his ankles and breathing hard.

"What the fuck..."

He imagined himself pressing his own body against Zephyr's, the underage boy looking over his shoulder shyly at the larger man. Vashyron would gently kiss his neck, his own pants around his ankles, guiding his large erection into Zephyr and gripping the boy's hips hard, pulling him back onto his cock.

Vashyron shuddered at how he was picturing Zephyr, never in his life did he think he'd ever think of the younger hunter this way. He looked over at the door, hoping they wouldn't walk in on him while he was masturbating. Swallowing hard and looking back down down at his erection, Vashyron continued to picture Zephyr in the small changing room again.

Zephyr would claw at the wall and cry out in pain at the foreign feeling of sex, the pain making tears come to his eyes. Vashyron would whisper a gentle 'shh' in his ear to calm him down a little before rubbing his stomache in comfort before moving in and out slowly. Zephyr would face the wall and cry, determined not to let Vashyron see him in such a state, but with the way he was thrusting in and out, it was hard for him not to cry out.

Vashyron leaned his head back against the messy futon, moaning silently as he moved his hand up and down, enjoying how he was thinking of the younger hunter.

Zephyr would tremble slighty, his arms shaking as they were pressed against the wall. Vashyron would notice and gently stroke his stomache to comfort him, slowing his pace and giving the young hunter time to get past the pain before he thrusted any harder. He would notice the full length to the right and grin evily, backing up,still inside Zephyr,and pressed him against it. Zephyr would open his eyes to see himself and blush insanely dark, seeing Vashyron in the reflection, his body clearly visible in the mirror.

Vashyron Shuddered, moving his hand up and down faster than before, he had closed his eyes a long time ago, wanting to clearly picture his fantasy.

Vashyron would begin to pound into the younger hunter, able to see his expression clearly throught the mirror. Zephyr would try and hang his head low so Vashyron couldn't see him, but it didn't work, he would eventually look back up at the older hunter with a wanton look and buck his hips backwards into the thrusts. Vashyron would grin and start slamming into his smaller body, gripping his hips harshly.

Vashyron was breathing hard now, squeezing his erection while running his hand up and down. Groaning loudly, he started bucking his hips up into his hands.

Zephyr would reach down to stroke his own erection and moan out that he was about to cum. Vashyron would slam into him over and over in all the right spots and in seconds the boy was seeing white and shooting his release across the once spotless mirror. Vashyron would cum hard inside the small body under him and ride out his orgasm.

Coming hard in his hand, Vashyron groaned. He sighed and grabbed a nearby box of tissue that Leanne had convieniately placed there a while back and cleaned himself up. And at almost the exact second he got his belt buckled back the door slammed open. Vashyron looked over his shoulder to see both Leanne and Zephyr carrying about 5 shopping bags each.

"They all look so good on you, Zephyr."

"Shut up."

"But they do!"

"I never wanna see another pair of pants for the rest of my life!"

"...You'll walk around in your underwear...?"


End file.
